


Witch's Curse

by Lyrosae



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, I mean people seem to be liking it, I mean this should be decent, Idk just roll with me, M/M, i guess, tail stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrosae/pseuds/Lyrosae
Summary: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters except for the creepy old gypsy lady.I saw a prompt on Tumblr and thought it'd be a good idea for a plot so here it is, a partially plausible romance...?Prompt:I was cursed and only true love's kiss can save me but I'm a hundred miles from civilization and the only other person around is my nemesisBy: writingpromptsandjunk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a UA, or universe alteration. Instead of going on the trip to the woods, they go to a very mountainous area where many things happen, which in turn changes the plot quite a lot.

"Come on, Brother can't I have some more fun with him?" Amaimon practically begs. After the last battle he was just dying to fight against Rin, the youngest demon child of Satan's.

"No. I've told you this a thousand times already, the Vatican and everyone else believes you to still in Gehenna thanks to Shura keeping quiet. You will just mess with my plans if you ruin that. Plus, what's upcoming shall be an _interesting_ meet to say the least," His older brother, Mephisto sternly replies, an evil smirk forming as he says the last part. "Now run along, I have to attend some meeting." he grabs his umbrella and briskly walks out the door, leaving Amaimon alone, and in his office.

Growing quite bored, the green haired demon decides to "explore" his brother's workplace and wanders around a bit. He opens a peculiarly fashioned box and unwillingly finds objects of Mephisto's otaku enjoyment. Digging deeper he finds a large yellow envelope. Naturally, he opens it and discovers, to his surprise, a folder containing all of the planned future outings for the exorcist cram school. "Hmm, if I'm not mistaken I believe Okumura's a part of that... which means he will be there!" Amaimon excitedly exclaims. He stuffs the envelope under his arm and leaves for the small apartment provided to him by his older brother. "You and I are going to have fun, Okumura!~" the demon says in a singsong voice.

 

**~x~**

 

"So Yukio, where are we going?" a bored Rin absentmindedly asks.

The younger twin sighs and starts to explain, "There has recently been an abnormal amounts of reports of paranormal or other-worldly sightings. Though reports have mainly spoken of ghosts, we have been sent to exorcise any and all demons in the area."

"Oh, is that all? This should be a cinch." Rin responds, resting his hands over-confidently on the back of his neck.

"Except you're forgetting ghosts can't be exorcised like normal; your flames can't even touch them." Yukio interjects, making Rin feel once again, stupid.

"Then how are we supposed to exorcise it?" Rin questions, even though their group has done it once before.

"Ooh, I know this," Shiemi abruptly interrupts. "That is, if you don't mind," she glances back towards Yukio, and after receiving a nod, continues. "Ghosts are here because they have regrets. To let them peacefully pass on, we have to find their misgiving and help them make peace with it." she explains.

"Gosh, you didn't even know that? How do you expect to become an exorcist?" Ryuuji, or Bon, remarks, glaring at the half-demon.

"Hey! Don't insult me Rooster! I'll be the--" But before the two could bicker any longer, the bus came to a halt and Yukio interrupted them.

"Alright now, after this job is done, we will be spending time in a nearby resort and training around here for a week. As instructed by Mephisto, neither Shura or I will be allowed to help you all this time, so good luck."

"Resort?!" The cram students said in unison. They hastily got out of the bus, almost falling atop each other with the new motivation of a retreat. After all, what better way to beat the summer heat?

Looking up under the tangle of bodies, Rin sees to his surprise a very pink and girlish house sitting atop the lone cliff they are on. Glancing around again, he notices there are actually steep and jagged mountains everywhere.

"Where exactly are we...? I didn't know there was a place in Japan so.... mountain-y," Rin mumbles, but no one answers, as they are all focused on the petite house in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the place, because this doesn't seem very ominous to me," Suguro remarks.

"Well, I guess appearances aren't always what they seem," Shiemi slowly replies, as the group marches forward to what looks to be a small girl's dream house.

 

**~x~**

 

On the top of a nearby cliff, a certain green haired demon crouches, making sure he got the right place. Nodding to himself, get stands up and starts walking there. Yes, at any minute he could use his inhuman powers and simply jump there, however Amaimon wanted to play, and most ghosts didn't understand his meaning of the word, or were simply too weak to actually do so; and Amaimon certainly liked his games to be challenging. So he walks and waits for the young Exwires to complete their job before he will decide to intrude.

"Hurry up younger brother, I want to play," Amaimon almost pouts, a lollipop in his mouth and his facial expression never changing as he waits for the job to be completed.

 

**~x~**

 

"Hello?" Rin calls as he opens the door. "Anyone here?"

"Oh yes, because the ghost or other demon is just going to reply to you and give away their location," Izumo sarcastically replies as the others follow.

To say the inside of the house was different than the outside would be the understatement of the century. Inside the walls of the house of multiple shades of pinks, and whites to create every little girl's dream house was a horrendous sight. With shattered bits and pieces of glass, wood, what seems to be pumpkin, and other things scattered all over the floor, and broken planks creating seemingly bottomless holes, the students wondered if anybody has lived there within the century.

The decor wasn't much better either. In what seems to be a store front shrunken heads, torture items, magic circles, demonic themed jewelry, and even a full skeleton adorns the room and everything in the place had obviously been a home for many spiders.

Rin starts coughing as one of the Exwires takes off a white cover off of a plain black couch that must've been infested with moths previously as the students hear an ominous cackle.

"Hello darlings, and welcome to my shop of magic and mystery, what can I do for you today?" an old gypsy woman staggers out from behind a curtain and goes behind the rusted counter.

Pushing the others to the side, Izumo walks forward, "There have recently been many reports of ghosts around here, and we have been sent to check on that."

"Oh, more 'test of courage' folk. Come in, come in, the stuff is in the back."

"Um thank you but--" Shiemi is cut off by the old woman before she has the chance to say anymore.

"Hurry now," the gypsy croaks, beckoning the students to follow.

The room behind the curtain was quite similar to the first one; with its many displays of demonic rituals, in terrible condition furniture, and even what looks to be pickled eyeballs on a nearby shelf. This area itself seems to be the dining room, with eight chairs around it in all, and a ouija board in the middle.

Rin shivers a bit as he looks around. Though he didn't see any demons, their eerie presence clearly haunts every atom of this place.

"Everyone has a reason for coming here. Tests of courage are just never enough. Whether it be fame, fortune, or wisdom, to ask such things of me is to ask it of the spirits who reside in these cliffs." The witch-like woman creepily utters, her hands surrounding the board.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you understand why--" Izumo starts, but that interrupting witch butts in once again.

"Nonsense. Anyone who comes here wants-- you there! Get away from that!" she stops herself to yell at Rin, who in surprise drops the jar he was looking at.

As the woman rushes to try and save what remains of the contents, Rin quickly backs up and tries to apologize.

"Get back you monster! I never should've let you intrude as soon as I realized!" the gypsy started screaming, utterly confusing the others.

"I know he just broke something of yours, but that doesn't make him a monster...!" Shiemi defends her best and only friend, only to anger the woman further.

"You're right. It doesn't. His heritage does." she glares intensely towards the half-demon and starts to chant something as his eyes grow bigger and he unconsciously starts backing up a bit.

"Okumura, what does she mean?!" Bon and a few others start asking as the gypsy almost finishes her enchantment.

Rin looks down a bit, "Nothing, I don't know what she's talking about!" An obvious lie if they ever saw one.

Before anyone has a chance to inquire the meaning of her words any further, the witch looking woman finishes her spell and Rin immediately collapses.

"Hey, what'd you do to him?!" Suguro demands, infuriated he wasn't given answers already.

"Sleeping curse. Just think of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, only true love's kiss can awake him. Of course, no son of Satan would ever know love." the woman sneers before chanting something inaudible once again, lifting the sleeping body in the air.

"So are you all done yet? I want to play~" the voice of an unfamiliar demon floats through the air as a green-haired, oddly dressed boy walks in.

"Watch out!" both Yukio and their new teacher, Shura rush in, guns and sword pointed at Amaimon before seeing Rin's body hovering in the air, surrounded by an eerie blue light.

The gypsy looked surprised for a quick second before immediately continuing the odd chants. Sooner than anyone could realize, both the half-demon and gypsy were gone in a cloud of smoke.

The Exwires all stared at the sudden appearance of the demon and their teachers before Izumo finally started to speak, "Teacher, what did she mean by 'son of Satan'?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made as to who will stay and who will go. Who are Rin's true allies, or can even they be fully trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy! Thanks for enjoying my story and leaving kudos and reviews and whatnot! I know I said like in a few days, but I got a spur of the moment coffee induced un-writers block/just-being-lazy block so I just wrote and wrote and this happened! Enjoy! Oh yeah, thanks to my irl friend blue for inspiration for first chapter and helping me get over writer's block for it, and just being a great friend for the past few months I've known her.

As the smoke dissipates, the young Exwires' confusion only grew. Yukio's wary eyes and guns still pointed at the green haired stranger didn't really help the situation either.

 

"Stand back, that's the demon king Amaimon right there," Yukio states, trying to bypass the question, even if it's only temporarily.

 

The students immediately obey, scooting as far back as they could get without falling in one of the many holes.

 

"Why the hell is a demon king here?! Does it have something to do with that gypsy taking Rin?!" Bon yells, both the thoughts of him and his classmates scattered everywhere.

 

Yukio's face become immensely more solemn as the demon's normally unchanging face twists into a slight frown. "Well, if little brother isn't here then there's no one fun to play with," he huffs, turns around, and walks out the door, uncaring about the pair of guns aimed at his head.

 

With a sigh of relief the teacher puts both guns in his holsters. Eyes facing his puzzled students, he begins to explain.

 

"As you can probably tell, my brother, Rin, isn't normal," he starts.

 

"Boy isn't that the understatement of the century," Bon mumbles.

 

After a sharp glare towards the wanna-be punk, the exorcist continues. "Fifteen years ago Rin Okumura was born after Satan impregnated a woman he once possessed. Rin gained the power of Satan's blue flames."

 

It was strange to the young Exwires to hear their teacher talk about his brother as if he was one of the many lessons to be taught upon at True Cross. Nevertheless when they finally came out of their initial state of shock, Konekomaru finally responded. "But you are his twin brother aren't you?"

 

"I didn't inherit the flames. I undergo daily checkups, but oddly enough, I'm just your average human. By sealing Rin's powers inside koumaken, he was raised as a relatively normal person for the last fifteen years. However, koumaken can no longer hold his flames in check. His power was awoken three months ago. Until then Rin was brought up without any knowledge of who he really was..."

 

Shiemi's eyes widen after Yukio spoke. _'Three months ago... That's about the time I met Rin...'_ she recalls. The memories of his sudden appearance in her garden, and how he so persistently --so _desperately_ \-- wanted her to not see him as a demon brought a sorrow filled half smile to her face as she realizes why. _'So back then, that's what he meant...'_

 

"Why?!" Bon oh so rudely interrupts the petite girl's train of thought. "What was he raised for?!"

 

"To be frank, I don't understand it either. Sorry, but that's all I know about this." Yukio bitterly replies.

 

 _'Even though I was so close to them I knew nothing.'_ Shiemi's realization saddens her, but she quickly snaps back to the present as she sees Yukio do an extremely rare thing.

 

There, in front of them all, was Yukio bowing. "Please," his voice catches and in every syllable you could hear the desperation dripping from it. "Help me save Rin."

 

Suguro slowly stands up, anger swirling about him and his emotions towards this deeply muddled. "You tell us all this and you expect us to help that bastard?!"

 

A quiet snort is heard from one of the others. "Bastard. How appropriate."

 

Ignoring the comment, Ryuuji continues. "He lied to us this whole time!" Rage, confusion, distrust, and spite are swirling throughout his mind as he yells.

 

"You're right. There is no reason for you to trust us, let alone help save him. I understand how you feel, but I still beg you. Amaimon after Rin would be dangerous enough, but that was no ordinary gypsy. Her aura, though not entirely demonic is terrifyingly powerful. If you ever considered him your friend, please help." Yukio in this vulnerable position could not look any more pathetic to those around, but his meekness, though temporary, both inspired the students, and showed them the gravity of the situation.

 

Silence. Whether they were too scared to say anything, he knew not. But there was silence.

 

Then one quiet sound, barely above a whisper. "I want to help," the blonde's tiny voice broke the dead air that fell between the group.

 

"Well, there's no way she'd be able to get anything done, so I better come so someone can _actually_ back our teacher up." Izumo adds, though she was too arrogant to say she actually was worried about the Okumura brothers and Shiemi on this dangerous mission.

 

"I'm going too," Bon states, shocking all those around him. After his angry speech, they never thought he would join. "I have a lot of questions for that guy, but we need to save him first."

 

"Well if Bon's going then I am," Shima declares.

 

Takara continues to stay silent and play with his doll, but nods his head as if saying he was tagging along.

 

"What is wrong with all of you?! Didn't you hear what Mr. Okumura said?! Rin is a demon! Even more than that, he is the son of Satan himself! Why would you want to help him?!"

 

Shiemi was about to answer when Yukio cut her off. "It's fine. I understand you've had your unfair share of... grievances, with Satan, and it's perfectly reasonable why you don't want to come." Even while the boy was saying this, he clenched his fists to his sides, obviously mad but trying not to show it. Against two people so powerful, they needed all the power they could get, but Yukio knew it was his own decision after all.

 

"No. I'm joining. There's no telling what Rin might do, and I'm not going to risk my friends' safety when I could help."

 

Though the exorcist doesn't like him referring to his twin like that, he was just happy they would have one more person tagging along. One more who may be able to help get his brother back.

 

With a wide smile, Yukio bows again to the group and says a quick thank you as he once again lifts his head.

 

Shura stands next to him and swings her right arm behind his head, letting it rest on his chest. For anyone else to do that, one would think that's a romantic gesture --and possibly it was-- but this is Shura, and to the pink haired woman, this was a greeting, and Yukio very well knew that. "Ya dumb four eyes," she huffs. "You honestly thought no one would help you?"

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Amaimon looked around, trying to sense Rin's location. It's not entirely impossible, he's done it before, but without a doubt it was hard.

 

Turning his lollipop around in his mouth he gazed to his left, finally starting to hear the fain heartbeats of his half-brother.

 

As to why he was trying much harder than usual, that had to do with Mephisto. His older brother loved subtly controlling or observing everything, and things went according to his plan most of the time. So if he found out that Amaimon planned a sneak attack on Rin, and all of a sudden his favorite muse vanished, things would not end well for the sweets loving demon.

 

Finally, he reached the base of yet another mountain. It looked like all the other ones scattered here and there: steep, pointy, dangerous to fall off of, however there was a 'slight' difference.

 

The entire mountain was _pink._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises happen as the Exwires are trying to get over the shock of Rin's secret. After finding the definitely-not-well-hid mountain, will they be able to save Rin? Or will Amaimon beat them to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is pretty late, but here it is! Happy Valentine's Day, (or Single Awareness Day, if you prefer), and I got a little surprise in the spirit of this Hallmark Holiday!

Hearing a noise off in the distance, Amaimon jumps to the top of the pink mountain so as not to be spotted by the nearby exorcists, when he notices something.

 

"Really. You'd think she'd put more effort into hiding," Izumo lazily says, looking at the giant mass of terribly dyed rock.

 

"Well, at least this makes it easier to find them," Shiemi adds.

 

They look around a bit before a call from Shima beckons their attention.

 

"Look, look, I found something," the pink haired 'casanova' (if he could even be called that) points towards an unnaturally flat piece in the rock, about as high as Shima's head.

 

It was, undoubtedly, a door. The frame surrounding it was still white, and the handle protruding out was an outlandish yellow. Not even to mention the fact that while the rest of the mountain was very tilted and natural, with rocks jutting out everywhere, this was in fact the only place that was absolutely flat. How any of them didn't see this at first glance was completely above their heads.

 

Yukio was the first to open the door and walk in, the others not too far behind him. Before any of the Exwires had a chance to follow, the door shut itself and a loud _'bang'_ was heard by all.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

 _'Well this is odd,'_ a cautious Amaimon looks around from where he landed on the obnoxiously pink mountain.

 

Not five meters from his current position sat a telescope, only barely upright thanks to a few boards acting as flooring beneath it. Upon further inspection, a hole only covered by half blown away tarp was adjacent from it.

 

Amaimon may not have been the brightest of demons, but he certainly understood who would be down there.  He swirled the lollipop around in his mouth a bit before taking a deep breath, sighing, and climbing down the ladder.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Shocked faces materialized on the faces of the students as Bon rushed for the door and immediately opened it.

 

Luckily for all, their teacher just barely backed up in time and the spiked ceiling fell scarcely an inch from his face, slightly grazing his cheek.

 

After Yukio was finally conscious of the fact he wasn't tomato juice, the group once again traveled on, halting at a Y-intersection in the cave-road.

 

"So... which way do we go?" Konekomaru asks his teacher expectantly.

 

"Anyone have a coin?"

 

"Are you serious? You're deciding our possible impending doom --and Rin's, of course-- on a coin toss?" Izumo interjects before anyone else had time to respond.

 

"Well what would you suggest?" Yukio questions, honestly wondering if she had a better idea.

 

As no response was heard, Yukio was given a coin by Takara, surprising them all.

 

"Heads for left, tails for right," and the coin went up.

 

The world seemed to stop as it spun through the air. And if the first trap was any indication, it would be no easy feat to find the kidnapped half-demon. Their fate could easily be sealed if anything went wrong.

 

The coin dropped suddenly with a seemingly loud _'clink'._ All heads crowded around, attempting to see where their future would lead them.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Finally, the green-haired demon scrambled down the abnormally tall ladder and reached the bottom of the hole. Looking around, he was in a dark room carved out. He couldn't see much seeing as the only light source was one small window that cut out of the mountain, but the sunlight shone solely on his enemy's face. 

 

Within a puff of smoke, the gypsy witch appeared in front of him. "Why the hell are you here?! I thought you hated him!" the woman shrieked in a scared voice, taking up a defensive position in front of the sleeping bluenette.

 

This made the demon start to question why he was here in the first place. Then, as if reminding himself, he shakes his head a bit and looks back at the woman. "Exactly. He's my enemy. And I can't very well play with him if he's stuck like that. Plus brother will kill me," he mumbles the last part, making it impossible for her to hear.

 

And as quickly as those words were spoken, a clash between the two powerful beings commenced.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Heads. That had been the result. Though the group was beginning to wonder if they took the right path considering how much walking they had been doing, while it had been leading to nothing.

 

Nevertheless, they continued on in blind faith, hoping Rin was somewhere up ahead.

 

A booming crash was heard and the entire mountain seemed to convulse repeatedly. A shifting was heard, though the class thought nothing of it as they had a possible earthquake on their hands.

 

"What was that?" Shiemi asked.

 

"I don't know but-" everyone was cut off as they heard more rumbling, this time much closer.

 

Those who fell quickly got up as they began to see a giant boulder rolling down the path, dangerously close to flattening them.

 

"Run!" no one could knew who first yelled it, but they immediately obeyed.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Both the witch and demon were panting heavily. The previous attacks thrown already damaged the bluff so badly it caused a mini-earthquake, and currently both figures were panting heavily.

 

"Well you sure are a determined one," the gypsy absentmindedly remarked, astonished by the other's determination.

 

Amaimon only nodded as he prepared for another attack.

 

A ringing was heard and both looked around before the witch's eyes opened a bit as if realizing where it came from. Putting her hand up to her head with only the thumb and pinkie sticking out, in average pretend phone position, she said a cautious and slow, "Hello?"

 

She winced a bit as a muffled voice appearing to derive from her fingers got louder. "Come on, do I have to?" an unwilling and childish pout briefly crosses her face before it's replaced with her normal expression of boredom. After another pause, she mumbles, "Alright, alright, I get it." She sighs and returns her arm to her side before finally talking to the spiky haired man. "Gotta go."

 

"Wait. How do I get him back?" he inquires, pointing to Rin's sleeping form.

 

"You don't know?" she pauses for a second, thinking, before replying, "Oh right, you weren't in the room until like a few seconds after. Anyway, it's like the story of Disney's Sleeping Beauty. True love's kiss can awaken him. But like I said earlier, he's _Satan's_ son. There's no way he could ever find his true love." the gypsy explains before disappearing the same way she came in.

 

"Well, um..." there was an awkward silence surrounding the room as Amaimon looked stiffly at Rin. "There's gotta be another way." He looks around and finds a cauldron hidden in a corner. "This might work..."

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

The group found another path branching from the one they were currently on and quickly ran into it. The boulder continued rolling past, leaving everyone unharmed.

 

"Well that was close," someone said as the group once started retracing their steps and continuing down the same path.

 

An almost inaudible murmur could be heard from Konekomaru, making Yukio frown a bit. "I still don't understand why we're doing this for that monster."

 

The walk was silent as the group traversed once again through the dark passageway. No one wished to break the stillness as they were all deep in thought about the recent occurrences.

 

Finally, they reached the base of a tall ladder. Yukio, being the one most passionate about their quest, once again went first, with the others on his heels --or, well, under them.

 

About halfway up a hissing sound was heard, then a mist-like white substance started to flood the hole all the students were currently in.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Amaimon inspected the area anew, hoping to find some other thing that might help wake up his adversary. Noticing nothing new, his gaze returned to the blue haired half-demon lying on the altar. "Well, here goes nothing," he mumbles, his face leaning down towards Rin's sleeping one.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Everyone coughed for a long minute before trying to detect if anything was different. Seeing nothing abnormal, they continued their ascension.

 

Yukio pushed on the trap door above them, which quickly flipped over. The group pushed themselves up only to see a sight which stunned them all.

 

There, right in front of them, was Amaimon --THE FUCKING DEMON KING OF EARTH-- and Rin kissing. Well, they supposed it was more of the demon king forcing himself on him, but still!

 

"I knew he was a traitor as soon as I learned of his heritage," a wary Konekomaru remarked.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Amaimon leaned his head down and his lips slowly met Rin's. He heard the witch say it, he knew this was the only way. Even if it wouldn't work, he wanted to at least try and wake Rin up. At the very least, he had to do it out of fear for his brother if nothing else.

 

As soon as their lips collided the demon king's head immediately shot back up, both due to the noise and the embarrassing fact he was kissing his enemy. 

 

He glanced towards his half-brother and half sighed. _'I should've known it wouldn't work. She did say it would be his true love who woke him. It's probably a girl anyway.'_

 

No later after thinking this he heard the boy below him stir.

 

"Where the fuck am I and why are you here?!"

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

Two figures hovered in the air close to the pink summit; one in a floating chair, while the other was just floating.

 

"So how do you think this will end up?" a certain purple haired manipulator questioned, a smirk gracing his beautiful face.

 

"Ah, yes.... about that..." the gypsy started scratching the back of her head, a slightly embarrassed look interrupting her other expressions.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Well, you see... I wasn't actually able to make the actual soulmate sleeping curse yet... That was just an average 'go to sleep for about two to three hours curse'. The soulmate one would take a few days to make, and longer to slip it into his food or whatever."

 

"Hmm... This is a problem. Either way, I wonder what my brothers will make of this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Explodo292 for help with the title!
> 
> !!!IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> Not really in this fandom anymore, that's why there hasn't been an update lately. I'm hoping to write one or two more chapters that I have rough outlines for before handing over the rest of my possible ideas to whoever adopts this. People can request to do it now, and that will be considered 'cannon', however anyone can really adopt it.

A fleeting moment of joy passed across Amaimon's face as he gazed upon the startled Rin, before it retired to it's normal expressionless manner. None, however, were able to pick this small twist in his facial features and before anyone could question what just happened, the demon disappeared.

 

Quite dazed, Rin slowly gets up only to see the disapproving and angry faces of his fellow Exwires. 

 

Not one chose to spoke to him as they walked back, and the only thing he heard out of the mouths of them for the next five minutes was from Konekomaru. It was quiet whisper, barely above the sound of their breathing, yet his enhanced ears still picked it up. "All this work to save him, and he was kissing a demon king."

 

It stung.

 

It wasn't Rin's fault he was kissed. He was just as surprised it happened, if not more so.

 

But he didn't let the feeling of betrayal show, instead expertly masking it with a grin.

 

They didn't notice any difference.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

The Demon King of Time's chair swivels around, so he could face his brother. Mephisto could easily admit he wasn't the least surprised for this sudden visit, but he played his part, and at least acted curious.

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you of all creatures dropping by?"

 

"Who."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"It's a who. Rin. I'm courting him. I want into the school," Amaimon bluntly explained, not the smallest bit nervous and instead just staring straight at Mephisto.

 

"Ah, finally 'coming out of the closet' as they say?" All of demon kings knew of this already, though it had never been officially told. "Well, no matter. Would you like to be enrolled in the normal school as well or just the Exorcist one?"

 

"Exorcist only. It would just bore me to relearn things I already know."

 

Mephisto hums noncommittally, writing a few more things. He partially expected this, as Amaimon believed Rin to be his true love, soul mate, the one meant for him.

 

If only the secretly hopeful demon knew the truth.

 

 

**~x~**

 

 

  
The young Exorcists and Exwires arrived at their spa resort as the sky neared dark, and quickly piled out of the car.

 

Still no one was talked to Rin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm bored out of my mind rn and if I stop writing and just 'continue it later' it will take another month. So, sry this is short but at least it's some more!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Witch's Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505246) by [green_light01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_light01/pseuds/green_light01)




End file.
